


Epilogue

by Amuly



Series: Life is All [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

“It’s been good.” This time, it wasn’t a question that passed through Ianto’s lips. The cloudy eyes glimmered with the surety of the statement.

“The best.” Jack whispered. He took care not to squeeze the fragile hands beneath his own. “Don’t talk-”

“Shh.” Paper-thin skin rubbed against his own. Jack took a shuddering breath, trying to stop the tears from falling. It was a lost battle. “Jack.” Ianto’s voice was barely a whisper, wheezing out from dying lungs. “Don’t bring me back.”

Jack laughed half-heartedly, until the laughter turned to sobs. “I love you, Ianto. I’m going to miss you so much.”

“Good.” The small, quirked corner of his mouth just made Jack sob harder. “You-” Ianto was interrupted by a coughing fit. Jack waited it out, holding him up and rubbing his back soothingly. He felt so light in his arms, so fragile. Nothing like the strong, young man that existed in Jack’s memory.

As the fit subsided, it left behind a rattling noise in his chest. Jack tried to push a glass of water to Ianto’s lips, but he waved it away. His voice, when he spoke, was even weaker than before. Jack had to practically press his ear to Ianto’s lips to hear. “You showed me the universe.”

Jack wiped his eyes on his sleeve. His hands shook even as he collected Ianto’s in his own. “We saw it _together_. You showed me so much, Ianto. So much I would have never seen, without you by my side.”

Ianto smiled, and for a moment Jack could again see the vibrant soul beneath the dying shell that lay before him. There were long minutes of silence before Ianto spoke again. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ianto Jones.” Jack clutched Ianto’s hands to his chest. He was determined to do this right, to make up for last time. “ _I love you_.”

Two hours later, Ianto Jones was dead. 

Three hours later, Jack Harkness stood up and left, his greatcoat tucked around the man lying still on the hospital bed. 


End file.
